


Christmas Shopping

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: hetalia stories [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred as Santa, Amelia as his helper, Christmas Shopping, Day Two of Christmas Series, Gen, Other, Reader has a crush on the Jones siblings, Therefore the relationship is wished for but not actually happening, You can tell I was very creative with the title of this fic, non-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: One of these days shopping with the two Jones siblings will be normal.*In which nothing's normal when it concerns Alfred F. and Amelia F. Jones.





	Christmas Shopping

   You were meeting the twins. That was all there was to it, just a meeting with the two of them to see how they were getting on with their new job. Sure, it was only a seasonal one (there’s only one time you can be Santa and one of his little helpers, after all) but it was still their first  _real_  job - that wasn’t from family anyway (or just helping their brother, Matthew); and while you  _were_  only their best friend (unfortunately), you were still proud of them.  
  
   So you wanted to show that by showing up at their workplace and maybe buying them a cup of coffee (if they had time). It wasn’t supposed to be fancy, just three friends catching up.  
  
 Except, of course, nothing can ever be  _normal_  around the Jones twins, can it?  
  
 Maybe that’s why Matthew always refuses to go with them to go Christmas shopping (or any shopping, for that matter).  
  
*  
  
   It was around eleven-thirty when you’d arrived, finally manage to find a parking space in the crowded car park, find your way through the large shopping mall, and then find Santa’s Grotto. You were sure it shouldn’t have taken you that long normally, especially when you’d left your house for a quarter to eleven, but the car park was just too crowded - it took far too long to find a space.  
  
   But still, you’d managed to find one and get to the twins in record time, despite getting lost, and when you finally saw Amelia - Santa’s Little Helper -, you froze as you took in what she was wearing.  
  
   Was she even  _allowed_ to wear that? It just seemed too short, considering there  _were_  kids around the place. That was the whole point of Santa’s Grotto, after all. You looked around and noticed quite a few men were waiting as well.  
  
   You shook your head, sighing. Of course, they were.  _Well, the staff gave it to her themselves to wear, so it can’t be that bad, right?_  you trailed off, biting your lip as blood rushed to your cheeks upon seeing her bend over a little, causing the dress to ride up a little as well. It didn’t show off anything but a little of her thigh, which was still enough for some of the mothers to tut and demand their children walk off instead.  
  
    _Nope, it was bad. Maybe they just didn’t realise how tall she was. The whole costume does look a little tight on her._  
  
   You shook your head once more and sighed again. This was not what you wanted to see when you arrived. . . Oh, who were you lying to? You’d had a crush on her since, well, forever (her brother, too), so seeing just a little bit of thigh sent a blush to your cheeks and an excited shiver down your spine. . .  
  
   Oh,  _great_ , now you sound like a pervert. You huffed and rubbed your face, desperate to get rid of the blush before you went over there. You tried thinking of something else that would get rid of it, but the image of Amelia was still stuck in your brain, so instead, as an excuse, you choose to run to the Grotto. You’d say the blush was from running all the way here.  
  
   Skidding to a halt, you waited to the side for Amelia to notice, adding a little bit of a pant to your breath to keep the image of running up. It didn’t take long for her to notice you, and the huge beam of a smile seemed to brighten her face up. You could feel your cheeks get hotter. God, you hoped she didn’t notice.  
  
   “(Y/N)!” She squealed and ran over to you, arms wide open to clasp tightly around you. She squeezed you tightly, shaking you a little in her excitement. You rolled your eyes and hugged her back, as much as you could when your arms were held tightly to your sides, anyway.  
  
   “I’m glad you made it!” She said, excitement still making her voice quite high, once she’d pulled back, hands clasping your forearms instead.  
  
   “And miss the chance of seeing you and Alfred in your costumes? As if!” You replied, a smile curving the corners of your lips upwards, and she rolled her eyes at your comment. Still, you were sure you’d seen a blush there, just a slight one beneath her tanned skin.  
  
   “Yeah, well,  _I_  look fine,” She joked, with a little cheeky wink and a twirl to prove her point before smirking and pointing behind her at her brother, “It’s Alfred that looks stupid.” Her brother was sitting in the throne-like chair, framed with fluffy ball-balls and long stripes of tinsel around the top of it. He looked...well, despite the Santa Claus costume and the over-bulging, pillow-stuffed belly, he looked  _happy_.  
  
   He was looking at the children around him with such childish excitement, you couldn’t really fault him for looking silly. In fact, the image brought a smile to your face - a tiny one that, to most people, wouldn’t have been noticeable, but unbeknownst to you, Amelia had been looking at you this entire time, which meant she saw it.  
  
   But by the time you shook yourself out of your staring and looked back over (blushing, might you add), Amelia had quickly gotten rid of her smile and was looking over at her brother.  
  
   “Well, how long ‘till your lunch break?” You asked, partly for want of a change of subject, and Amelia seemed almost relieved to hear it.  
  
   “Five more minutes...I think.” Amelia frowned as she tried to remember the time ‘till their next lunch break. You rolled your eyes. Typical. Amelia was always the forgetful one, which meant something because Alfred wasn’t the best at remembering things.  
  
   “Wait! No. It’s-.” Amelia was interrupted by her brother instantly tackling her to the ground, giving her no chance to even breath before she hit the ground. You blinked.  
  
. . .  
  
What?  
  
   You looked down at the two, Amelia looking ready to hit her brother as Alfred seemed completely oblivious to it.  
  
 Alright then. Alfred’s getting slapped tonight.  
  
   You chuckled at the two and moved forward to help Alfred off, who was currently struggling to due to his ‘belly’. Once he was straightened, he brushed absently at his costume before beaming at you.  
  
 Wow, how dare he look so cute?!  
  
   “When’d ya get here, (Y/N)?” Alfred exclaimed, already walking off towards the back area of the Grotto. Amelia growled as you pulled her up, giving her brother’s back a death glare, and you ignored it in favour of dragging her off after them.  
  
   You two slipped into the back area, and you waited by the entrance as they slipped out of their costumes, politely looking away.  
  
   “I just got here.” You answered his previous question, barely taking in the area. You just wanted them to hurry up, you were bored after all (and totally  _not_  because they were getting naked - definitely not) and wanted to get a cup of coffee sooner rather than later.  
  
   It didn’t take long for Amelia to finish, simply slipping off the dress to pull her trousers on and her t-shirt over her head. She was halfway through tying her trainers up when Alfred was finally finished.  
  
   Once they were ready, you looked over and took in their casual wear. Definitely better than the jolly suits they were forced to wear.  
  
   “Ready?” You asked, and upon their nodding, grabbed their hands and dragged them out. By the time you left, the line was already growing, waiting for their (unknown to the children) new Santa to arrive.  
  
   “So, where to first?” You asked, not sure what they wanted to do. As long as you went to a cafe at some point, you didn’t care.  
  
   “Shopping!” Amelia shouted before Alfred could even utter an even letter, and before either of you could respond, she was dragging you over to the closest shop. You huffed.  
  
 This was going to be a long day.  
  
 *  
  
 It wasn’t actually. Well, for a while.  
  
   Everything was alright; you went Christmas shopping, skipping into each shop you came across (though most often, none of you even brought anything in them), and managed to buy quite a few presents. It was nice and lifted a bit of stress off of your shoulders with the knowledge you had some more presents for people.  
  
 You were so sure nothing could ruin this relief.  
  
   And then Alfred smiled an honest to god full-blown, wide, cheeky,  _i-totally-didn't-break-the-thing-that's-broken_  smile.  
  
   You were too late to warn Amelia before Alfred was dragging her away so roughly, you were forced to break your grip with her hand, lest you ended up with a dislocated shoulder. Damn, Alfred always forgets his own goddamn strength!  
  
   Huffing, you made to move forward to follow them- only for Alfred to pause, shoving a hand in your face and practically shouting, “No! Wait here!” The two of them were gone before you could reply, and so instead, you chose to sit on a nearby bench, placing the bags at your aching feet.  
  
   You didn’t know what he was doing, but maybe that was for the best. Often you knew and often you were in trouble for it. At least this way you could just pretend you didn’t know either of them if something went wrong.  
  
   Chuckling at the thought, you whipped your phone out and began playing a game on there. Yeah, you’d do that.  
  
   Only you didn’t get a chance to, for not even a second later than you opening the game, you were interrupted by the sound of your name. Looking up, you were frozen into a state of wide-eyed staring as you watched Amelia try and drag Alfred away from a bunch of scrawny of looking guys.  
  
   And he wasn’t even fighting, just exaggeratingly bouncing back and forth with his arms faced upwards and his fists...doing something. He looked like he was trying to be threatening but failing, miserably.  
  
   You rolled your eyes and carried on playing with your game. Amelia will sort it out - eventually.  
  
   Two minutes later, she did with a punch to the leader of the scrawny boys and a slap upside the head to Alfred. The closer they got to you, the more you could hear their conversation. Still, it didn’t really help understanding it.  
  
   “You just had to punch him, didn’t you?” Amelia was saying, arms crossed over her chest as she stalked forward, a hard look on her face.  
  
   “He was gonna take the last muffin!” Alfred replied, actually insulted his sister thought it wasn't worthy of a punch. She gave him a look of disbelief before tutting. Finally, they were in front of you, though it didn’t stop Alfred from pouting and Amelia from frowning.  
  
   “Do I wanna know?” You asked, and the only response you got was a large, put-upon huff from Amelia.  
  
 “I’ll take that as a no then.”

 Amelia glared. You chuckled.  
  
 One of these days, the shopping will actually end with just going home with millions of bags.  
  
 One of these days…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
